Hero
by The Virtue of the Bored
Summary: In which Puck reflects upon his relationship with Blaine. Shameless fluff in abundance.


**I have fallen in love with Anderman. Mainly because my best friend and my girlfriend have forsaken me to rp it. A lot.**

**Dedicated to said best friend; Kelly, who writes under the name Kellisina. Check out her fanfics; they're adorable!**

**I don't own Glee. If I did, Max Adler would be back. And he wouldn't be dressed in that denim monstrosity.**

* * *

><p>When Noah was with Blaine, he felt like a fucking superhero.<p>

There wasn't really another way to describe it; he felt like he could take on the world.

When Blaine was cheering him on at open mic nights, he had all the strength he'd ever need.

When Blaine was by his side, he felt invincible.

When he kissed Blaine, or when he held him at night, or when he got lost in the beautiful chocolate eyes, Noah could fly.

Like all superheroes, Noah had an origin and he had a secret identity. When he first met Blaine, he was just… Puck. Puck was a curse.

Puck was an alcoholic whore, who couldn't do anything right. He even fell in love wrong.

When he fell for Quinn, he messed up the best friendship he ever had.

When he fell for Blaine… he fell so hard, he didn't even notice until he hit rock bottom.

See, he had met Blaine when he was in high school. At the time, he was dating one of Puck's boys. Blaine joined New Directions to be with Kurt, and Puck hadn't really taken much notice. Why would he? Blaine was just the new guy, who showed up in his goofy bow ties and started stealing Finn's solos.

Who the fuck wore bow ties anyway?

But the hobbit managed to work his way in to Puck's life, and soon he started seeking him out. He would look for him at lunch, or invite him to house parties.

He didn't realise just how much he wanted Blaine until Kurt began to doubt their relationship. They had the perfect relationship… the Glee club's 'golden couple'. No one could quite understand why Kurt wasn't happy.

Puck knew why, of course. David Karofsky; he was still very much closeted, but he was more mellow at that point. He knew Dave had a thing for Kurt. You only had to watch him for a moment; really watch him. Puck had always been good at that. It didn't take long for him to notice that he always sent a glare Blaine's way, and made it his mission to see Kurt by his locker every morning, without fail. And if Puck had noticed, obviously Kurt would.

Kurt and Blaine broke up in November.

Two weeks after that, "Kurtofsky" happened, as well as the biggest coming out in McKinley High history.

Blaine wasn't even the slightest bit devastated, and to Puck, that was fucking mental.

"Well, I guess it means he's just not my true love. He's just a true friend. That makes me his true friend too, and I wouldn't be a true friend if I didn't wish for Kurt to find true love, you know?"

As if Puck had a fucking clue what he was talking about... Not at that point.

He would soon.

Time passed quickly back then. When you're permanently intoxicated, you tend to ignore the passing days in favour of drunken nights.

He didn't know when he started to call Blaine in the middle of the night… it must have been sometime after Christmas. Either way, he had always been thankful that he started. Blaine didn't judge him, or give him lectures he had heard a million times before.

Blaine listened. Blaine dropped whatever he was doing to make him feel safe. It wouldn't be an understatement to say that Blaine had saved his life.

The best part of these encounters was the night Blaine started to use his name. Puck had drunk way too much, and was vomiting more than he had ever before.

Blaine came over. It was already a deviation from their carefully scripted relationship, but Puck was thankful. He never had someone to rub his back when he was throwing up.

He would always remember how Blaine sounded. He was so… sweet, so caring. He whispered soothing things in his ear, he let him know he was there… and then…

"Shhh. It's okay Noah. I'm here. I'm not leaving. It's okay Noah."

He couldn't remember the last time someone called him by his real name. It was nice. Maybe he told him that he liked… maybe Blaine was just that observant… either way, he never called him 'Puck' again. He was always Noah.

After that, the dreams became more vivid.

Oh, Puck dreamed of Blaine. That wasn't such a big revelation; he dreamed of lots of people in his life. He had a dream about Miss Pillsbury once. That was creepy.

These new ones though, were more intense. Before, it had been carnal; rutting against each other, grinding through clothes… all of it ending in a surge of heat.

Now things were slower. There were sweet kisses, extended foreplay. Sometimes, they wouldn't even get to the sex before Puck got off and collapsed on his bed, a whimpering, sweating mess. What he dreamed now was the look on Blaine's face when they touched. What he dreamed about was making love to Blaine.

It should have made things awkward, but all it really did was strengthen his resolve. Puck was going to change. He was going to be someone Blaine could depend on, who he would be proud of.

He started by giving up the alcohol. They still talked in the small hours of the morning, but it was nice remembering all they talked about.

Puck talked about his mother and sister, about his desires to be the good Jew his mom wanted him to be. He told Blaine how inadequate he felt compared to Finn; the guy who could do all the things he could, but a million times better. He talked endlessly about Beth.

In return, Blaine talked about his father, and his life at Dalton. He rambled on about football, and dancing, and all the things that made him glad he defied his dad. He told him stories about being bullied, and tormented for being gay.

Puck came out as firmly pansexual. Blaine wasn't surprised.

The first time they kissed, he was proud to say he was sober. He had been sober for the past three months. It had been rough, but Blaine was there to help him through it. He had to clean up his act… especially now that he could see Beth again.

It was the first time Puck was allowed to have Beth over for the night. He and Quinn had decided it was probably best if they took it in turns having Beth over.

He was so nervous. Not that he'd ever show it of course. Shelby thought he had everything under control.

Blaine knew better.

So, that night, he went over to Puck's house with a kosher pizza and a Disney film. He said it was Beth to watch too, but from the way Blaine's eyes lit up as 'The Lion King' started, Puck knew otherwise. It was adorable.

He loved this. He loved spending time with Blaine and Beth; the two most important people in his life.

He rocked his little girl to sleep, and put her in the crib. She slept soundly that night. Not one disturbance all night.

Which of course meant Puck and Blaine had some time alone.

Puck kissed Blaine first. It was something sweet and chaste—just a little thank you.

Blaine took it to the next level. No sooner had Puck pulled away did Blaine grab his face and kissed him again; hard, needy… so totally desperate for more than that fleeting touch.

One thing led to another, and soon they were tearing at each other's clothes. Blaine latched to Puck's neck, biting and sucking at the tanned skin.

The little choir boy like it rough. Who knew?

Hands skated over unseen skin as nails grazed down backs. Puck pinned Blaine to the bed, eyes darkened, lips bruised… _this_ was what he had been dreaming about. _This_ was real.

His hand hovered dangerously above Blaine's fly… his breath came out in ragged pants… he looked up at Puck, pleading…

He probably would have kept going if Beth hadn't made a noise in her crib. Just a sweet little mumble, nothing too serious… but it was enough to bring both boys crashing back down from their lust-hazed high.

Blaine was apologetic, embarrassed even. Puck had laughed, and kissed him again; slow… lingering; a promise that this could continue some other time.

When Shelby picked Beth up next morning, she was greeted by the sight of Blaine running round with a squealing Beth on his shoulders, as Puckzilla chased after them. It was a hilarious spectacle. She chose not to mention the massive love bite on Puck's neck.

When Beth left… they had to talk.

Well, he said talk… they made out, and in the end, Puck asked him out.

A night out on town; they could get a meal, hit a few bars…

Their first date was completely innocent. They went to an Italian place in Westerville, they danced the night away… and bar the whorish grinding Puck called dancing… everything was totally PG.

Like a gentleman, Puck escorted Blaine home that evening, and kissed him softly on the lips. He said he'd give him a call. He called as soon as he got home.

For the next couple of months, they continued the waltz. They didn't progress past the petting stage. They got close to going all the way once, but Blaine's dad returned home early. Puck was getting a bit frustrated, but decided that was good. He fucked up too much by doing things before he was ready.

But Blaine was starting to spend a lot more time with Kurt. They were still friends after the break up, but Puck noticed they would spend a lot of time alone. ; At Kurt's house.

Puck didn't think to ask him discreetly what was happening. He confronted him publicly.

That Friday, he cornered Blaine at his locker.

Where was he going? Why was he going to Kurt's again? Why was it such a secret?

"Are you and Kurt screwing around?"

The look on Blaine's face was unforgettable. Some nights, he'd lay awake and torture himself with that look. He did that to him.

He looked beyond hurt. He looked as if Puck had literally shattered his heart. Puck had to leave after that. He couldn't handle that face.

Instead, he directed his rage at Kurt.

The exact details of what went down were hazy, but in the end, Puck punched him. Kurt hadn't been expecting it.

Puck definitely didn't expect David to come running out and pin him to a locker.

"What the fuck man? Don't you care than your boyfriend is a whore?"

It was the withering look that Dave gave him was enough to turn his blood to ice. "I trust Kurt. If you don't love Blaine enough to trust him, then fine. But I do…"

Apparently, that was the first time Dave had said that. Kurt was euphoric… definitely not someone who was cheating on his boyfriend.

So what was happening?

This was Puck and Blaine's first fight. It was also the first time Puck made Blaine cry.

Blaine stood behind them, tears streaming down his face.

"You actually punched him…"

"Babe, I-"

"You hurt him… because you don't trust me?"

Fuck. "No, Blaine I just-"

"Kurt was helping me. He- we… I didn't know what I was meant to do. When the time came… I… we both wanted to be ready. S-so, we looked stuff up… we bought things… because Kurt loves him, and he wanted to... do it. And I-" He made a whimpering noise and wiped his eyes. "I thought for sure that you would be my first."

Puck advanced, trying to hold him. Trying desperately to undo what he did.

"Don't touch me Puck. I don't want-" His voice cracked. "I don't want you to touch me."

He ran. Kurt ran after him. Dave walked away. And Puck was alone. Which was good… he didn't want anyone to see him cry.

Later that day, Puck arrived at Blaine's house. He submitted his plea to Blaine's dad, who was adamant that Blaine had not returned home that evening. He had assumed he had been at his boyfriend's house.

It had been a hell of an introduction.

So, Puck called Finn, and asked if Blaine was there.

"Uh, yeah, he is. Um… wanna talk to him?"

He broke a lot of traffic laws to get to Kurt's house. No sooner had Burt opened the door did Puck burst in and run down to Kurt's basement.

Blaine was there, crying on the bed as Kurt handed him tissues and rubbed his back.

"Um, hey there babe."

Obviously Kurt, as the good friend he was, tried to get Puck to leave, but it was futile. Puck was determined. So, first thing's first.

"Sorry I bruised your cheek." That was definitely uncalled for. His cheek had swollen and turned a nasty shade of purple.

Blaine sat up and sniffed. "What do you want?"

"I… didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"No. You never do."

"I know I fucked up. But, it's because… I know I'm a fuck up. I know I don't deserve you, but I can't help needing you. I'm selfish, but I want you to be totally mine, because…" he sighed. "Because I love you so completely, that I can't stand the idea that you might… give up on me one day."

Maybe Blaine was just a sucker for a sob story. Maybe he heard how sincere he was. Either, as quick as a flash, Blaine was off the bed, in front of Puck, on his tip toes… kissing him.

In between frantic kisses, apologies were whispered, tongues battling to see who was sorrier…

"Ew, guys. If you're going to have make-up sex, get out of my room!"

What happened next was a blur. He remembered making their way out, barging past Burt once again. They must have driven to Puck's, and no one was home…

All he knew was next minute; he had a flushed and panting Blaine underneath him, looking up at him imploringly.

"Baby, please… make love to me."

Their first time hadn't been on silk sheets. There were no roses or candles. It hadn't been soft like that Puck had intended. He wanted everything to be perfect.

It had been. Blaine wanted it faster, harder, more, more, _more, _until they both tumbled over the edge in to a euphoric limbo. Neither wanted to move from their embrace; neither of them could, both being exhausted from their love making.

Puck decided there and then that he'd do whatever he could to make this last forever.

Senior prom was interesting to say the least. Between him and Karofsky (what a team they were), no one dared cause any trouble. There wasn't another Prom Queen fiasco, thank God; he didn't know how many people he could take on without being sent back to Juvie.

He and Blaine danced all night. Afterwards, they went to a hotel, and… well, Prom was a night full of memories.

After Puck graduated, he went straight to work. He started spending his days as a cleaner, and his evenings as a bar tender. Once he got enough together for a deposit, he moved in to his new apartment.

Blaine practically lived there with him. He couldn't be over every day, but every weekend, he belonged to Puck. Soon, even that wasn't enough for Puck.

It wasn't enough for Blaine either.

Three weeks before Blaine was due to graduate, his dad found out he wasn't going to be the lawyer he had wanted.

What was worse, the only son of Charles Anderson was going to make a spectacle of him and become a dancer of all things; a singer; a _performer._

After hours of screaming, Blaine turned up on Puck's door, crying.

"He's kicked me out… can I stay here tonight?"

The decision was instantaneous. "No." He took his bag from him and pulled him indoors. "You can live with me forever."

Perhaps it wasn't the most romantic way of asking him, but it worked. The embraced, kissed… He moved in, and after graduation, he got to work on becoming an entertainer.

The day he felt like "Noah" was the day he got a permanent position as chief bar tender in a bar in New York.

Oh yeah, they moved to New York together. Where else would Blaine go to pursue his entertainer dreams?

Anyway, he got this name tag; cheap, plastic, cheesy as fuck.

_My name is Noah, and I am happy to help._

It was a strip joint, not a fuck Wal-Mart.

Beth and Shelby had moved back to New York. They weren't in the city, but they were in the state. Beth came to stay over on holidays, and Blaine doted upon her.

Puck… _Noah_ loved his make-shift family.

It was perfect.

Well, almost.

It was ten years to the day Blaine came to hold his hand. This is where the story comes full circle.

It's midnight. Noah sits up in their bed, and watches as the inky night sky battles in vain to dominate the neon jungle of New York City. The zooming lights filter in to their apartment, lighting the room with the familiar pallet of city life.

Usually, the sirens and bright lights do not disturb their rest. Tonight, it is different. Blaine stirs, and looks up at his lover.

"Noah… what's wrong?" His voice is gravelled, hoarse from an office party he had sang at.

"Yeah, babe… sorry… Good night." He presses a soft kiss to his forehead. Blaine smiles and turns over.

Noah reaches in to the drawer by his bed and pulls out a small, midnight blue box. He opens it; the blue light of a passing police car makes the diamond sparkle.

Today was the day he'd ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love! I am writing a Kurtofsky to go along with this, so... if you're interested, stay tuned!<strong>


End file.
